¿Un viaje como otros?
by Kyoga HK
Summary: Ryoga esta perdido como siempre y conoce a Ukyo cuando ella vivia en su puebol natal. Este fic sale de una de mis preguntas ¿Que hubiera pasado si Ryoga conoce a Ukyo antes que ella apareciera en Nerima? Mi primer fic, espero que les guste
1. Capitulo 1

¿UN VIAJE COMO OTROS?

capitulo 1

Un joven caminaba sin rumbo fijo ya que el muchacho como en muchas ocasiones anteriores se encontraba perdido hace muchos días, pero a el parecía no importarle demasiado, ya que como toda su vida le pasaba lo mismo aprendió a vivir con ello. Su falta de orientación mas su maldición, con la cual se convertía en un pequeño cerdito negro, hacían sentirse la mayor parte del tiempo deprimido y depresivo. Su nombre: Ryoga Hibiki, un joven artista marcial de cabello negro sujetado con su inseparable pañoleta amarilla con dibujos negros, ojos color verde-miel y unos notables colmillos caninos que relucían cuando hablaba o sonreía. Algunas de sus metas era derrotar a Ranma Saotome, su eterno rival, al igual que el, un joven artista marcial de cabello negro atado en una trenza y de ojos azul-grisáceos, ya que por la culpa de el sufria la maldición del cerdo, y lo peor de todo era que el estaba prometido con la chica de sus sueños, Akane Tendo, una chica hermosa de cortos cabellos azulados y sus ojos de color café como el chocolate, Ryoga quería vengarse de Ranma por su maldición y a la vez demostrarle a Akane que el era mas fuerte para ganarse su corazón. El chico perdido pudo salir de ese bosque al haber pasado por muchos problemas

-Vaya, parece que al fin llegue al mar- dijo mirando el océano y a mucha gente que se encontraba en la playa

Decidió caminar por la playa para poder refrescarse con la brisa, ya que si tocaba el agua fría se transformaría. Luego de caminar un par de metros su estomago gruño de una forma colosal y la gente lo miro muy sorprendido en ese momento

-Solo tengo mil yens y tengo mucha hambre- decía mientras contaba las monedas que tenia en su mano. En ese momento olfatear un agradable aroma al mismo tiempo que alguien le hablaba. Un "chico" de largos cabellos castaños tomados en una cola y unos ojos azul claro

-Hey!, amigo, gustas un okonomiyaki?- dijo el joven que tenia un pequeño puesto de panes japoneses en la playa

-Esta bien, al menos me alcanza para uno- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el puesto

-De que lo vas a querer? De verduras? De pulpo? De cerdo?- Al oír este ultimo, Ryoga se puso pálido lo cual sorprendió al cocinero

-Que ocurre?- Dijo al ver la cara del chico de la pañoleta

-Nada, nada- dijo volviendo en si –Uno de pulpo

-Ok- mientras sacaba sus ingredientes

Al momento de que se cocinaba el okonomiyaki Ryoga vio la gran pala que el chico tenia en su espalda pero prefirió no preguntar nada…por ahora

-Aquí tienes- Dijo el cocinero dándole el platillo

-Gracias- Dijo recibiéndolo y se dispuso a probarlo –Esta delicioso

-Muchas gracias- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa con lo cual Ryoga extrañamente se sonrojo´

-Pero…..que ...me pasa, no lo creo…NO PUEDE SER QUE...- El pensamiento de Ryoga se vio interrumpido al escuchar la voz del cocinero

-Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, y tu?- Dijo amenamente

-Oh… lo siento… soy Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki, mucho gusto- Dijo dándole la mano e intentando no pensar en aquello –Y esa cosa?- pregunto el chico señalando la pala que el cocinero traía en su espalda

-Esto? Es mi espátula de combate- mientras se la enseñaba

-Practicas artes marciales?- Le dijo un poco entusiasta

-Claro que si, desde muy pequeño- dijo el cocinero mientras sus ojos se cargaban con un poco de furia

-Y por que pones esa mirada?- Dijo con un poco de sorpresa

-No, por nada-Dijo con un tono un poco distante para cambiar el tema –Y que hay de ti?

-Yo? Bueno, también practico artes marciales- Dijo el chico de la pañoleta

-En verdad? Porque no practicamos juntos?- Dijo el cocinero con emoción

-Esta bien, te parece mañana temprano, a las 8 AM-dijo recibiendo un si de respuesta, y dos segundos después terminando con su comida –Bueno, aquí tienes el dinero y nos vemos mañana- vociferó levantándose de su asiento

-Quieres otro?- Le dijo el cocinero

-No tengo mas dinero- Dijo el chico de la pañoleta rascándose la nuca

-Este lo invito yo, se nota que sigues con hambre y no quiero que llegues sin energía a la práctica de mañana. Además veo que eres un chico bueno y noble, vale la pena darte una mano- Le decía mientras le preparaba otro okonomiyaki

-Gra…Gracias- Dijo un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza y la sonrisa de aquel chico

Al llegar la noche Ryoga se encontraba en su tienda pensando en lo que paso en el puesto de aquel joven

-Oh Dios! Que me pasa? ¿No será que Ukyo me?...NO…NO PUEDE SER…NO ES POSIBLE ¡ES UN CHICO!-Decía muy ofuscado al recordar esa sonrisa y no poder encontrar respuestas claras a sus interrogantes. Pasaron muchas horas hasta que el sueño lo fue venciendo

Al otro día en el bosque se ve a Ukyo sentada sobre una gigantesca roca con una expresión muy molesta en su rostro

-Ese Ryoga, se suponía que llegaría a las 8 AM…Y YA SON MAS DE LAS 12 PM ¿DONDE ESTARA?- Dijo cruzando sus brazos, pero unos minutos después se ve una silueta a lo lejos, tras unos pasos se ve a Ryoga un poco polvoriento y ayudado de un palo para no caer

-Al fin llegas ¿Dónde estabas?- Decía mientras se acercaba al chico de la pañoleta

-Lo siento, pero me perdí- Dijo avergonzado -Pero empecemos con la practica

-Estas seguro?, no te veo muy bien- Dijo Ukyo mientras lo ayudaba a no caer

-Si, siempre me pasan esto- Dijo aun mas avergonzado

-Esta bien, ataca con todo lo que tengas y que sea enserio como una batalla real- dijo el chico de la espátula

-Eso pensaba hacer- Dijo con una sonrisa

Ukyo tomo su espátula y Ryoga su paraguas, ambos en posición de combate

-Aquí voy- dijo Ryoga

Ryoga se lanzo al ataque con su paraguas, Ukyo detuvo el impacto con su espátula la cual sufrió una pequeña abolladura, entonces se dio cuenta de la brutal fuerza de Ryoga deduciendo que no le convenía luchar con el en un cuerpo a cuerpo, luego Ukyo da un gran salto hacia atrás arrojándole sus miniespatulas a Ryoga las cuales evadió sin mucha dificultad, cuando el chico levanta la vista ve que se le vienen encima mas miniespatulas por lo cual arranca de su frente muchas pañoletas y las lanza para desviar de su trayecto original a las espátulas. Ukyo quedo impresionado con ese movimiento, pero no desistió de su ataque, lanzándole una bomba de harina y mas miniespatulas, la bomba exploto enfrente de Ryoga pero este noto la espátulas y dio un gran salto. Al disiparse el polvo de la harina Ukyo no veía al chico perdido y lo busco con su mirada, pero nada, fue cuando miro hacia arriba y vio a Ryoga lanzándose con una patada la cual impacto en el vientre de Ukyo quien cayo al suelo

-Te rindes?- pregunto Ryoga

Ukyo se levanto y dijo –Jamás me rendiré-

Entonces Ukyo sintió la fuerza del golpe y se tambaleo caminando hacia atrás quedando acorralado con la gran roca en la cual esperaba a Ryoga, este se lanzo nuevamente al ataque…-Bakusai Tenketsu- grito el chico de la pañoleta. Ukyo alcanzo a escapar del ataque y se fijo como Ryoga solamente enterrándole un dedo a aquella roca la hacia explotar en mil pedazos. Una nube de polvo cubría a Ryoga por lo cual Ukyo no podía ver si el chico perdido lanzaría otro ataque o no, pero sólo un segundo basto para que Ukyo pudiera ver como un gran numero de pañoletas se le acercaban a gran velocidad, sin darle tiempo de reacción y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Las pañoletas parecían cuchillas, dándole un corte leve en el brazo y cortando varias partes de la ropa de Ukyo. Al disiparse el polvo Ukyo levanta la mirada y logra ver a Ryoga, con una expresión boba en su cara y un hilillo de sangre en su nariz, entonces aprovecha ese momento donde Ryoga tiene su guardia muy baja y le da con su espátula gigante en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego de la practica(la cual paso a ser una seria pelea)Ukyo se preguntaba-Que diablos fue eso?¿Como hizo explotar aquella roca? Pero no encontró ninguna respuesta y luego se pregunto ¿Por qué se distrajo en la pelea si la tenia casi ganada?¿Acaso se hizo daño el la explosión? Y luego de pensarlo por un minuto noto que su ropa estaba deshecha y tenia a simple vista sus senos, parte de su vientre y casi en su totalidad sus piernas al descubierto, acto seguido le dio un ataque de pánico y atino a buscar en la mochila de Ryoga algo para cubrirse. Solo encontró ropas similares a la que el chico perdido traía puesta y sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso, vestía exactamente igual al chico de la pañoleta

Luego de unos minutos Ukyo regreso con Ryoga y este seguía inconsciente, asi que ella puso la cabeza de Ryoga en sus piernas y lo contemplo mientras el seguía inconsciente

-Ahora que lo veo bien, Ryoga es un chico muy apuesto- Pensaba mientras se sonrojaba al mirarlo –En verdad se ve muy lindo cuando duerme…Pero que, NO, prometí no volver a fijarme en hombres nunca más…pero Ryoga es un buen chico. Pero que me pasa, acaso el me…- Los pensamientos de la chica se ve interrumpidos por unos quejidos de Ryoga, el cual comienza a despertar

-Umm…ummm…ehhh

-Ryoga ¿Estas bien?-dijo la chica con una cara preocupada

-Uh…Uk…UKYO!- Gritó algo asustado

-Que te pasa?¿Te duele la cabeza?- Decía con temor a haberle hecho daño con el golpe

-Eres…eres…UNA CHICA!?

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Capitulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

¿UN VIAJE COMO OTROS?

Capitulo 2

-Eres…eres…UNA CHICA!?- Decía con susto el cual se le paso al ver que ella bajaba la mirada triste

-Si, soy mujer. Ahora que sabes mi secreto puedes burlarte o mirarme como un bicho raro- decía rompiendo en llanto

-No, no hare tal cosa, por favor no llores- musitó el chico perdido, pero al ver que no resultaba un impulso interior hizo que el chico la abrazara contra su pecho, cosa que sorprendió a Ukyo y por sobre todo a Ryoga, ya que el nunca haría algo así. Ryoga se preparó para recibir un golpe o algo por el estilo, pero nunca llegó, ella le correspondió el abrazo aferrándose aun más fuerte a su torso y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Luego de unos minutos Ryoga preguntó

- Por que te haces pasar por un chico?

-Por algo que ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo. Veras…

Y así la chica le conto toda su historia al chico de la pañoleta entre lagrimas de dolor y odio a lo que tuvo que pasar.- Y comencé así a practicar artes marciales para poder vengarme de ellos algún día-

Justo en ese momento llegó la pregunta del millón

-Y recuerdas el nombre de aquel niño? Así te será mas fácil encontrarlos

-Claro, nunca los nombres de esos sujetos, son Genma Saotome y su hijo Ranma

-Ranma?- al escuchar ese nombre se puso pálido

-Ryoga, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo con una mirada de preocupación

Ryoga no lo podía creer, su eterno rival siempre estaba presente en casi todos los acontecimientos que sucedían a su alrededor, también sintió una furia dentro de su corazón por hacerle algo así a una mujer. Sus ojos se cargaron con infinita ira hacia su rival e inconscientemente dio un gran grito

-RANMA…ESTA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO!

-Que? Acaso lo conoces?-dijo sorprendida. Esa pregunta lo volvió a la conciencia pero no disminuyo su furia en lo más mínimo

-Si, el también es el culpable de que sufra una terrible maldición- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-Maldición? Dijo con un tono dudoso

En ese instante el cielo se nublo, pero Ryoga estaba casi cegado por la furia que sentía, pero reacciono cuando lo tocaron las primeras gotas de agua, se venia una lluvia muy fuerte y comenzó a hacer mucho frio, lo único que pudo decir fue

-OH NO!

-R…Ry…Ryoga?- decía la chica de la espátula asustada observando como Ryoga se transformaba en un cerdito negro-Que te paso? Eres tu?- luego de un momento la chica se acerca al cerdo y lo carga entre sus brazos, se dirigió donde se encontraba el paraguas de Ryoga y lo trato de levantar, pero pesaba demasiado y sumado al desgaste del entrenamiento no lo logro así que solo comenzó a correr hacia su casa

Al llegar a su casa noto que el cerdito comenzó a hacerle señas apuntando una tetera, Ukyo tomo la tetera y se dispuso a calentar agua sin entender que era exactamente lo que quería el cerdito, cuando el agua se calentó ella se puso a servir té con tetera en mano y noto al cerdo que no paraba de gritar

-Cui cui cuicui(no te termines el agua!)

-Que? Quieres tomar un poco de té?- intentaba descifrar lo que quería decirle

-Cui cui cuicuicui cui(no es eso! Dame la tetera!)

-No te entiendo- dijo finalmente. Entonces el cerdo se abalanzo sobre la tetera y de paso se llevo a la chica, el agua se dio vuelta sobre el cerdo transformándolo en Ryoga, el chico levanto la vista y noto a Ukyo totalmente roja y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre ella totalmente desnudo

-U… Ukyo…no es..lo que piensas- dijo levantándose y tapando sus partes nobles con sus manos

-S…si…entiendo, espera aquí- se dio vuelta totalmente roja como un tomate y subió las escaleras para darse un baño. Luego de unos minutos ella grito desde el baño-Ryoga, ya puedes darte un baño, aquí dejo tu ropa pero la camisa esta toda empapada así que después del baño te prestare una de mis camisas

-Gr…gracias- dijo nervioso

Después de un momento Ukyo bajo al comedor y se sentó a pensar un poco pero vio a Ryoga desnudo caminando por la casa

-PERO PORQUE NO TE VISTES, PERVERTIDO!- dijo mientras le arrojaba una taza la cual le dio de lleno en la cabeza

-Lo siento, pero no logro encontrar el baño- dijo muy apenado

Con un suspiro algo derrotado -Esta bien, sígueme- intentando no murar al chico de la pañoleta

Estando ya en el baño entro en la tina y se puso a pensar todo lo que le a ocurrido en estos dos días que ha estado en ese pueblo, en Ranma y en Ukyo –Ranma, esta vez te mataré por haberle hecho esto a Ukyo. Por tu culpa ella se oculta tras la imagen de un chico, siendo una chica tan hermosa tiene que pasar por…hermosa? pero en que diablos estoy pensando

Mientras en el comedor Ukyo solo pensaba en una cosa

-Hay Dios, Ryoga es tan lindo, ni hablar de su estado físico, su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, su tras…oh no1 me estoy volviendo una pervertida? Solo he estado con el un poco mas de un día y creo que ya me gusta. No, no lo creo, me vuelve loca. Si tan solo supiera que me encanta estar a su lado, quisiera que se quedara aquí para siempre

En otra parte de la casa Ryoga vestido solo con su pantalón –Es una suerte que Ukyo llevara puesta mi ropa-pensó y le agradaba que la ropa siguiera con el aroma de la chica, lo hizo sentir muy bien, salió del baño y llamo a la chica de la espátula para que le prestara una camisa, ella desde abajo grito que fuera a su habitación y que escogiera el, ya que ella en ese momento se encontraba ocupada. En la habitación de Ukyo había un pequeño ropero con solamente prendas de hombre y Ryoga comenzó a probarse algunas para ver si le daba la talla ya que la chica era un poco más baja que el y su complexión mas delgada (obviamente, si se trataba de una mujer), pero ninguna camisa le quedo así que decidió bajar para consultar a la chica por alguna solución. Al bajar fue a la cocina ya que la luz estaba encendida y vio a Ukyo cocinando con una sonrisa muy bella, en ese momento un fugaz pensamiento paso por la mente del chico perdido –Estoy seguro que Ukyo será una buena esposa y una madre dedicada…PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO- sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para despojarse de aquel pensamiento y entro a la cocina

-Oye Ukyo, no me queda ninguna de tus camisas, son muy pequeñas-dijo acercándose a la chica

-No importa, si quieres quédate así- dijo sin ningún pudor ya que a ella le gustaba admirar el torso del chico perdido-¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Hice unos de mis mejores platillos- guiñándole el ojo por lo cual Ryoga se sonrojo y de nuevo volvió el pensamiento que seria una buena esposa

-S…Si…claro-dijo sentándose en una silla

-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras le entregaba un poco de comida y mirando atentamente como el chico lo probaba

-Esta exquisito Ukyo, eres fabulosa- le dijo el chico provocando un leve rubor en la mejillas de la chica

-Gracias Ryoga- dijo y acto seguido le brindo un cariñoso abrazo lo que provoco que el choco de la pañoleta se pusiera muy rojo, luego de unos momentos la chica hablo

-Ryoga, la maldición que mencionaste antes es la del cerdito ¿Cierto?

-Si, al mojarme con agua fría me convierto en el cerdo, es tan humillante- dijo con un deje de dolor

-No es cierto, aunque te transformes en cerdito sigues siendo lindo-dijo la chica

-Que dijiste?- dijo un Ryoga algo sorprendido y sonrojado

-N…Nada- dijo la chica muy ruborizada y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, después de uno instantes la chica volvo a hablar –Y por Que te transformas en cerdito?

-Por culpa de Ranma, el me empujo a la Poza del cerdo ahogado en Jusenkyo

-¿Poza del cerdo ahogado? ¿Jusenkyo?- dijo sin entender nada

-Jusenkyo es un lugar maldito, existen cientos de pozas en ese lugar, si te mojas en una tu cuerpo se transforma de acuerdo a lo que se haya ahogado en esa poza, yo, por ejemplo caí en la poza del cerdo ahogado y por ende me transformo en cerdo

-Así que por eso quieres vengarte de Ranma?- pregunto la chica

-Si, ese es ni objetivo- dijo decididamente el chico de la pañoleta

-Por lo que veo Ranma solo nos ha traído desgracias- dijo la cocinera

Y así siguieron conversando durante mucho tiempo, y de distintos temas: el padre de Ukyo, los viajes de Ryoga, etc. Ya muy de noche ambos tenían sueño y querían descansar, pero había un problema para ambos (mas problema era para Ryoga que para Ukyo), solo había una habitación y una cama, la chica no tenía futones ni sabanas ni nada para entregarle a Ryoga para que se cubriera del frio, pero la chica decidida pregunto

-Oye Ryoga, vamos a mi habitación?

-Q…QUE…ACASO..?- La nariz de Ryoga comenzaba a sufrir una hemorragia

-No, tonto, no es eso, solo para ir a dormir

-Pero yo puedo dormir aquí o afuera de la casa

-No, afuera esta lloviendo, te transformaras y podrías enfermarte. Así que no discutas-eso lo dijo como una orden

-B…Bueno…de acuerdo- dijo con su característica timidez

La lluvia afuera no cesaba y hacia mucho frio, la lluvia aumentaba casi siendo una tormenta, y cuando un rayo alumbro todo el pueblo y haciendo un gran estruendo, por acto de reflejo Ukyo abrazo muy fuerte a Ryoga y sin querer posando sus pechos en el brazo del chico. El cual comenzó a sangrar a chorros por su nariz

-Lo…lo siento mucho…es que no me gustan las tormentas- dijo la chica

-Si, pude notarlo- dijo el chico tomando su nariz para frenar el sangrado

En la habitación

-Ok Ryoga, tu duerme en la cama y yo dormiré en el piso

-Que? No yo dormiré en el piso y tu en la cama, es lo que corresponde

-Bueno, pero insisto en que duermas en la cama- dijo la chica

-No será que tu esperas que…

-No, tontito, ahí puedes enfermar y no quiero que pase eso- decía un poco preocupada

-Ok…de acuerdo

Y finalmente ambos se metieron en la cama yambos dándose la espalda, sin embargo en unos minutos Ukyo comienza a temblar por el frio y Ryoga se da cuenta de ello, dentro de la cabeza del chico del colmillo empieza a sentir culpa ya que cuando ambos estaban en el bosque y comenzó a llover ella lo cargo como cerdo e intentando que no se mojara protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo mas se dio la vuelta y abrazo a la chica posando todo su cuerpo en la espalda de ella para brindarle calor

-Ry…Ryoga?- dijo sonrojada al sentir el cuerpo del joven en su espalda-Porque…me...abrazas?

-Para brindarte calor

-Y tu? No tienes frio?

-No, porque con tantos viajes he terminado acostumbrándome al frio, por eso te dije en la cocina que yo podía dormir ahí sin problemas- dijo el chico perdido

La chica sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ryoga sobre si y era una sensación muy agradable, y lo mas extraño es que Ryoga no sangraba a chorros en ese momento. Ukyo sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón y sin mas se volteo y abrazo al chico , posando sus manos en la espalda de el y el rostro en su pecho, pegando su cuerpo al del chico y su cabeza a la barbilla de el, y entrelazando sus piernas con las de el

-Buenas noches Ryoga- dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios de el

-Buenas noches Ukyo- le dice acariciando el cabello de la chica y sin moverse ni un centímetro ambos durmieron así toda la noche

Al otro día Ukyo despertó muy feliz recordando la noche que paso con Ryoga abrazados, pero al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta que Ryoga ya no estaba en la habitación, no había ninguna señal de el en ese cuarto. Entonces unas lagrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos e inevitablemente pensó en lo que no quería

-Ryoga se fue, no puede ser, no- y se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación rápidamente para ver si aun se encontraba por los alrededores. Pero cuando bajo las escaleras escucho la voz del chico lo cual le lleno de de felicidad el alma

-Buenos días Ukyo, el desayuno esta listo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Ryoga- decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Que pasa?- pregunto al ver las lagrimas de la chica

-Nada, y dime¿Tu preparaste el desyuno?- dijo sentándose en una silla

-Si, y es para ti- entregándole una taza de té

-Gracias- y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas-Dime ¿Por qué haces este por mi?

-Bueno, ayer tu me preparaste la cena y yo quise agradecértelo así

La chica dio un suspiro, ya que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero decidió hacerle otra pregunta

-Ryoga ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?

-Bueno, en realidad había pensado en irme…- con esa respuesta Ukyo sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón –Pero mis cosas están hechas un desastre, ya que un rayo cayo sobre mi mochila y solo pude rescatar esto- dice mostrándole su paraguas -Entonces iré a la feria a comprar una mochila y reponer mis cosas- finalizo el chico

-Pero no tienes dinero, eso me lo dijiste en la playa- le dijo la chica con una agilidad mental increíble con el fin de que no se fuera

-No importa, me las arreglare de una u otra forma- dijo con un tono firme

Ukyo al ver los ojos del chico, llenos de seguridad no pudo seguir impidiendo que se fuera –Esta bien Ryoga, te puedo prestar dinero para que compres la mochila y te reabastezcas

-Muchas gracias- un corto silencio se hizo presente pero al final el chico perdido lo rompió –Ukyo…quieres…ya sabes… emmm…venir a la feria…conmigo?- dijo sacando a relucir su timidez en todo su esplendor

-¿Cómo una cita?- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada-¿Cómo novios?

-NO…NO ES LO QUE CREES- dijo moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro –Me ayudarías a escoger la comida y para no perderme

-Esta bien- dijo con decepción y subió a cambiarse el pijama que tenia puesto, luego de unos minutos bajo vestida como chico y se dispuso a salir cuando Ryoga le pregunto

-Hay mas personas que sepan que eres una chica?

-Si, de hecho, la gente de la feria me conoce desde pequeña y casi todos ellos lo saben

-Entonces porque te vistes como un chico si ellos lo saben?- pregunto el chico

-Porque no tengo más ropas que estas, desde pequeña me vestía así y es lógico que no tenga más

Ryoga se sintió estúpido por preguntar lo que no debe y quiso hacer algo por ella, ¿pero como? No tenia dinero ni siquiera algo de valor para hacer un trueque y darle un regalo. Pero como en la vida no todo es de color negro, iban caminando a la feria cuando el chico noto un aglomerado de gente, en el centro, un hombre con un micrófono, un sujeto que se veis gigante y una persona tirada en el suelo

-Quiere ganar 100.000 yens? Entonces derrote a Jack "el asesino" y el dinero será suyo. No le ofrecemos ninguna seguridad así que el hombre que tenga agallas pase por aquí, son 3000 la inscripción

Esto llamo de sobremanera la atención de Ryoga y recordó que tenia unas monedas en el bolsillo y le dijo a Ukyo

-Ukyo, disculpa pero debo ir al baño

-Pero te puedo acompañar y te espero afuera- dijo la chica

-No, tu espérame en la entrada de la feria y yo iré en un momento

-Esta bien, pero espero que no te pierdas

-Descuida, no veremos- y se fue corriendo a los baños y mirando de reojo a Ukyo, cuando la perdió de vista regreso y se inscribió para enfrentar a Jack

-Tenemos un retador, el joven Ryoga Hibiki- dijo el anunciador, la gente se emociono al saber que habría otra pelea

-Chico, mejor vete, no quiero matarte- decía Jack con un tono prepotente y chulo

-Mejor empecemos- el anunciador dio la orden y comenzaron, muchas personas estaban preocupadas por Ryoga, ya que su oponente, Jack era un hombre que media mas de dos metros y musculoso de ojos vedes y cabello rubio, muy parecido a los jugadores de hockey sobre hielo, muchos pensaron que cuando Jack atrapara a Ryoga lo haría picadillo. Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Ryoga esquivo tres golpes de Jack sin ninguna dificultad y con tres certeros goles(uno en el abdomen, otro en el pecho y el ultimo en el rostro) derroto a Jack en menos de 8 segundos

-E…El…ganador Ryoga Hibiki- todos quedaron atónitos pero luego de unos segundos estalló la euforia gritando el nombre del chico

- Aquí tienes chico- el anunciador le dio el dinero y el chico se fue a toda velocidad a la feria. Ahí encontró a una molesta Ukyo que esperaba de brazos cruzados

-Al fin llegas ¿Qué paso?- dijo un poco molesta

-Nada, mejor entremos- dijo el chico para no ser descubierto

Tras unos momentos en la feria Ryoga compro una mochila nueva(la cual no se veía muy distinta a la que tenia) y los víveres para su viaje. Pero noto algo extraña a Ukyo

-Te pasa algo?- dijo el chico preocupado

-No, no es nada- dijo ella cabizbaja

La verdad era que Ukyo se sentía terrible, ya que observaba a otras parejas que estaban en la feria, como se miraban, se tomaban de la mano, se besaban, etc. Mientras ella estaba con Ryoga el cual se iría de su casa en la tarde y no podía ni siquiera tomarle el brazo ya que las personas verían extrañados esa escena en la cual un chico va tomado del brazo por otro chico. Pero Ryoga le dijo

-Ukyo te tengo una sorpresa- el chico de la pañoleta y le tomo de la mano (la cual se sonrojo) y se la llevo casi a rastras por la feria hasta que diviso un puesto de ropa femenina y le dijo

-Escoges las que quieras- con una gran sonrisa

-Enserio, gracias Ryoga-dijo abrazándolo impulsivamente ante la vista atónita de todos, la dueña del puesto le indico a Ukyo donde estaban los probadores y entro con unas prendas. La dueña se acerco a Ryoga y le dijo

-Eres muy amable con Ukyo, ella nunca recibió un regalo de ningún chico y tú lo haces con mucho cariño. Se nota que eres un buen chico y veo que para ella eres una persona muy especial

-Como es que sabe tanto sobre ella?- pregunto sorprendido

-A ella la conozco cuando era una niña y trabajaba con su padre, y también se sus problemas y porque se viste como un chico

Ukyo llamo a la mujer que era la dueña del puesto para pedirle ayuda, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se ponía ropa de mujer y que la ayudara con los detalles. Ryoga miro a su alrededor y vio otro puesto el cual llamo su atención y entro…luego de unos minutos compra lo que le llamo la atención y entro en el puesto de ropa donde apareció la dueña saliendo del probador donde estaba Ukyo

-Lista, ya puedes salir- le dijo la mujer a la castaña que aun se encontraba adentro, Ukyo salió del probador con una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa azul como sus ojos con un pequeño escote, llevaba su pelo suelto y su cinta que ocupaba para tomarse el cabello estaba atado en un moño, usando zapatos de taco bajo

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo un poco apenada, dirigiéndose a Ryoga

-T…T…Te ves…preciosa- dijo con la cara totalmente roja

-Te ves hermosa hija- dijo la mujer y se acerco a Ryoga y dijo –Tienes suerte de tener una novia tan lindo hijo- y se giro hacia Ukyo –Ukyo, tu novio es muy cariñoso

-¿N…Novios?- dijeron al unísono. Ryoga se sonrojo mirando a la chica, la cual tenia las manos en sus mejillas para ocultar su rubor

-Si, claro y esto es para ti- le entrego una pañoleta azul y se la ato a su muñeca derecha del chico del colmillo –Cuando tengas un problema o te sientas triste, mira esta pañoleta y recuerda que no estas solo, que Ukyo y yo estamos contigo- esto se lo dijo en voz baja por lo que la chica no logro escuchar

-Muchas gracias señora, jamás la olvidare- dijo con una reverencia

Ambos se despidieron y caminaron hasta la casa de la chica y cuando llegaron Ryoga se dio cuenta de algo –Estuvimos tomados de la mano todo el camino y yo no me di cuenta

Ya muy de tarde Ryoga tenia todo preparado para partir en un momento y decidió que Ukyo lo acompañara a la salida del pueblo, ella acepto dejarlo ahí. Al llegar a la entrada del bosque que dirigía su camino hacia Tokio Ryoga comenzó la despedida

-Bueno Ukyo, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- dice con una reverencia

-No es nada, pero ¿Volverás por aquí algún día?- dice con un tono preocupado

-Si, lo prometo- en ese momento recuerda dos cosas

-Ukyo, quiero darte esto- y le entrega lo que compro en la feria, un collar de plata con un zafiro azul como el color de sus ojos el cual lo coloca en el cuello de la chica

-Gracias Ryoga, es muy hermoso- dijo feliz pero luego su expresión cambio levemente a una un poco triste –Ryoga, por favor no quiero que te vayas, me siento tan triste y sola

Entonces Ryoga retiro uno de sus pañuelos que lleva en su frente y le dijo –Cuando te sientas sola o tengas problemas mira tu mano y recuerda que nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo- y se la ato a la muñeca derecha y la chica se sonrojo per le regalo una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas

-Gracias es muy hermoso de tu parte

-Bueno, adiós Ukyo- con otra reverencia. Y sintió unas manos en su rostro, cuando levanto la vista la castaña se le acerco y la dio un beso en los labios, un beso corto por lo que Ryoga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ella le dijo

-Adiós mi querido Ryoga- y se fue a su casa. Ryoga se quedo ahí parado, observando como la chica se alejaba. Finalmente siguió su camino hacia Nerima ya con un nuevo aliento:

**Vengar su maldición…**

**Y también vengar lo que Ranma le hizo a su querida Ukyo **

FIN CAPITULO 2


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen si so a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

¿UN VIAJE COMO OTROS?

Capitulo 3

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que Ryoga conoció a Ukyo, una preciosa joven que se hacia pasar por un chico por culpa de Ranma y su padre Genma que le habían robado su puesto de okonomiyakis y la abandonaron cuando esta era una niña

Ryoga caminaba por las calles de Nerima envuelto en una túnica (como se le ve en el capitulo 7 del anime) buscando la escuela Furinkan sin éxito, ya que a esta hora Ranma estaría en clases. Y así pasaron las horas en su maratónica búsqueda sin dar con ella y eso lo hizo sentir iracundo

-RANMA, HOY SERA EL DIA QUE ACABARE CONTIGO- grito con mucha rabia

En ese momento sus instintos advierten peligro y da un paso para atrás mientras delante de su cara pasan unos objetos a una gran velocidad que cortaron una pequeña parte de la capucha, pero sin descubrir su rostro en lo más mínimo. Sin vacilar gira hacia la dirección de donde salieron esos objetos

-Quien es?- cuando logra visualizar una figura también cubierta en una túnica, pero un poco mas bajo que el

-Eso no te importa. Yo acabare con Ranma Saotome, si no quieres que también acabe contigo hazte a un lado- dijo la figura encapuchada

Ryoga solamente rio por lo bajo y pateo una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en sus pies con mucha fuerza, la cual parecía una bala dirigida hacia la misteriosa figura encapuchada, este por su parte dio un gran salto ocultándose en unos arboles que se encontraban cerca de ahí para perderse de la vista de Ryoga

-Eres un estúpido, toma esto, SHISHI HOKODAN!- y le lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía, lo cual sorprendió al misterioso encapuchado sin darle tiempo de reacción, la energía destrozo unos arboles haciendo caer al sujeto anónimo

En eso Ryoga toma su paraguas para darle el golpe de gracia al sujeto el cual se encontraba aturdido y este por acto de reflejo se cubre levantando su brazo derecho (lo que no le serviría de nada dado el peso del paraguas mas la brutal fuerza de el chico del colmillo)para no ser golpeado en la cabeza, esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego

Ryoga al notar que se cubrió detuvo el golpe a unos milímetros da su cabeza, vio algo que le llamo su atención de sobremanera

-Esa es una de mis pañoletas- pensó rápidamente

-¿Ukyo?- dijo el chico descubriéndole la capucha para poder ver su rostro

-S…Si, por favor, no me mates- dijo suplicando entre lagrimas

-Ukyo, eres tu- dijo el chico de la pañoleta muy emocionado

-¿Quie…Quien…eres tu?- dijo aun asustada por su vida

Entonces Ryoga recordó que llevaba aun puesta su túnica, se la quito dejando su rostro al descubierto

-Soy yo, Ryoga- le dice con una sonrisa

-Ryoga…- dice levantándose y su rostro cambia a una expresión de felicidad –RYOGA- y se lanza efusivamente en un abrazo

-Si, ¿Cómo has estado?- dice correspondiendo el abrazo

-Ryoga, te he extrañado mucho- dice aferrado a su pecho

-Y yo a ti Ukyo-

Después de su reencuentro ambos se relajan y se pusieron a conversar

-Y dime Ukyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine a vengarme de Ranma por lo que me hizo y…- se puso muy roja –también vengarte por tu maldición, ya que eres muy especial para mi

-Muchas gracias en verdad, pero no quiero que lo hagas, prométemelo- dijo tomando las manos de la chica. Ryoga sabe que clase de oponente es Ranma, si la ve como chica no le dará importancia, pero si lo ve como un chico lo tomara como un reto a su honor y no se contendrá y puede lastimar gravemente a Ukyo. Obviamente eso no se lo dijo a la chica para no herir su orgullo

-Esta bien, te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa sincera –Pero dime ¿Cómo lograste hacer aquella ráfaga de energía?

-Verdad, cuando te conocí no sabia el Shishi Hokodan

-Shishi Hokodan?

-Te lo explicare, veras…

Flash back

Ryoga se encontraba caminando perdido en un bosque, al caer la noche decidió pasarla dentro de una cueva y justo esa noche hubo un deslave. Ryoga utilizo el Bakusai Tenketsu pero no resulto porque las rocas eran muy pequeñas, en ese momento apareció un ingeniero civil y le entrego un rollo con el titulo "Shishi Hokodan" y el ingeniero le enseño la técnica, la cual consistía en concentrar energía negativa si se ha sufrido desgracias y/o abusos y transformarla en una ráfaga de energía la cual es muy poderosa

Fin Flash back

-Y así pude aprender la técnica

-Y puedes usarla en un combate?- dijo Ukyo

-Si, pero como es tan poderosa puede matar a una persona

- que técnica mas terrible- decía entre escalofríos al recordar que Ryoga la utilizo contra ella

-Pero aun no logro perfeccionarla- dijo con un tono de pesar

Y así siguieron su conversación durante mucho tiempo, hablaban de que había sido su vida en estos meses que no supieron noticia del otro. Entonces en una cuota de fortuna Ryoga ve a Ranma pasar por la calle junto con Akane. El chico perdido no lo piensa dos veces y se abalanza sin piedad sobre Ranma

-Ranma, prepárate, hoy será el día que te derrote- Ranma esquiva el golpe de Ryoga

-Ryoga, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes vencerme

Llegan al lote baldío que estaba cerca y comienza una cruel batalla entre estos dos grandes guerreros. Cada uno utilizaba sus mejores movimientos de combate. Ranma utilizaba su Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken y por su parte Ryoga con su Bakusai Tenketsu

Ukyo miraba atenta la batalla entre Ranma y Ryoga y con una gran tristeza en su corazón –Ranma es tan fuerte como Ryoga, ahora entiendo porque Ryoga no quería que lo enfrentara, no era rival para el- pensaba con un semblante muy triste. Akane pudo visualizar a la chica que acompañaba a Ryoga y le habló

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo la peli azul

Oh, perdona mi descortesía, soy Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji- dijo con una reverencia

-Soy Akane Tendo, encantada de conocerte- le dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Si, claro

-Eres la novia de Ryoga?

-N…no, pero…

En ese momento Ryoga se distrajo con la pregunta de Akane, pero no logro escuchar la respuesta de Ukyo -¿N…novios…?- pensó, pero esa distracción le costo caro porque en ese momento Ranma le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Ryoga, dejándolo muy mal. Entonces el chico de la trenza se disponía a derrotarlo pero no supo que Ryoga tenía una carta escondida bajo la manga y una muy poderosa

-Ranma, este será tu fin, SHISHI HOKODAN!- grito juntando sus manos y disparando una poderosa ráfaga de energía hacia Ranma que no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso. Entonces Ryoga, cegado por la ira, se dispuso a acabar con Ranma utilizando otro Shishi Hokodan, posando sus manos a escasos centímetros del rostro de este, Akane y Ukyo le gritaban a Ryoga que no lo hiciera, pero el chico perdido no las escuchaba por la furia que sentía en esos momentos, comenzó a cargar energía y la poso en el rostro de Ranma y lo va a disparar, en ese instante Ukyo le grito

-Ryoga, no lo hagas, no lo mates, por favor- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos –No quiero estar enamorada de un asesino, por favor, te lo suplico

Ryoga logro escuchar las suplicas de Ukyo y pensó con un poco de molestia

-Se ha atrevido a llamarme asesino, pero si el nos ha hecho mucho daño a los dos esto lo hago por…un momento, dijo que me ama, no lo puedo creer, UKYO ME AMA!

Entonces ambas muchachas notaron que la energía de Ryoga desapareció en un instante y cayo de rodillas a un lado de Ranma, las chicas se acercaron a Ranma y Ryoga, Akane tomo el hombro de Ryoga

-Ya es suficiente Ryoga- dijo tomándolo del brazo para levantarlo

El chico del colmillo miro el cuerpo de Ranma –Tenemos que llevarlo con el Doctor Tofú- y lo cargo en su espalda

Tras unos momentos Ranma ya se encontraba en la clínica del doctor aun inconsciente y el doctor lo examino, después de unos largos minutos el doctor salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde los chicos

-Como se encuentra Ranma, doctor?- dijo una Akane muy preocupada por su prometido

-El esta bien, solo se desmayo por los golpes que sufrió, mañana debería estar despierto, pero estará aquí unos tres días para ver su evolución- dijo serenamente el doctor

-Que alivio- dijo la peli azul como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo

-Por cierto ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a la castaña con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, gusto de conocerlo- dijo con una reverencia. El doctor noto que la chica se encontraba todo el tiempo al lado de Ryoga y le pregunto al chico perdido

-Ryoga ¿Es tu novia?

-N…no…doctor, es mi…amiga- dijo moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro

Esto hizo que la chica de la espátula bajara la cabeza muy triste y el chico perdido lo noto

-Es muy tarde, me tengo que ir, hasta luego doctor, hasta luego Akane- se despidió de todos y tendiéndole la mano a la cocinera –Vamos Ukyo

Ella no dudo ni un instante y tomo la mano del chico de la pañoleta para marcharse con el

-Vaya par de chicos- pensó el doctor con una de sus características sonrisas

Unos minutos después en las calles de Nerima caminaban en silencio y encerrados en sus pensamientos

-Que extraño, hoy vi a mi amada Akane y no sentí lo mismo que sentía antes cuando ella me miraba, creo que algunas cosas han cambiado, pero no se que será- pensaba el chico del colmillo

-Por fin le dije lo que sentía a Ryoga, se que no fue de la mejor manera, pero creo que no me escucho, o tal vez si escucho y no me ha dicho nada porque no siente nada por mi- pensaba la castaña mirando de reojo al chico perdido y con ganas de llorar

Y así siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio

-Ryoga, ¿Dónde pasaras la noche?

-No lo se, podría ser en el parque o en el lote baldío donde peleé con Ranma

-Ryoga- dijo poniéndose nerviosa –emmm ¿Qui…quieres…pasar la noche…en mi casa?

-¿Tu casa? Pero si esta muy lejos de aquí

-No, mira, hace unos días descubrí que aquí se puede ganar mucho dinero vendiendo okonomiyaki, así que pensé que podía colocar un pequeño restaurante en esta ciudad. Estos días he estado haciendo las documentaciones pertinentes y hoy en la mañana me entregaron la llave de mi casa y no quiero pasar mi primera noche sola en esa casa ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien, pero ¿Queda muy lejos?

-No, solo a dos calles de aquí

Y asa ambos llegaron a la nueva casa y restaurante de Ukyo y luego de recorrerla completa pasando por todos lados, llegando a la planta alta donde estaban las habitaciones. Ryoga tenía mucho sueño debido al viaje mas la batalla con Ranma

-Esta habitación esta perfecta- dijo la chica mirando su nuevo dormitorio

-Si, esta muy bonita. Entonces hoy dormiré en aquella otra habitación- dice el chico apuntando otra habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia esa habitación Ukyo le tomo el brazo y le dice muy sonrojada

-Ryoga, quiero pedirte un gran favor, pero sin retractarse ¿Ok?

-Ok, siempre cumplo mi palabra ¿Qué favor?

-¿Podrías pasar la noche conmigo?

-¿Pasar la noche contigo? Pero…

-Dijiste que siempre cumplías tu palabra

-Pero…- dio un suspiro –Esta bien, pero deja ir a buscar un futón

-NO Ryoga, quiero que sea como fue en mi casa

Ryoga le dio la espalda a Ukyo para esconder el hilo de sangre que presentaba su nariz

-Esta bien, pero primero me iré a dar un baño

Tras una hora y media de estar perdido en la casa ya se había bañado y limpiado la nariz regreso a la habitación de Ukyo y fue mayúscula la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la chica acostada con un pijama que traslucía la bien formada figura, pero a Ryoga no le dio una habitual hemorragia nasal, al contrario, miraba embelesado la belleza de la chica. Cuando reaccionó se metió en la cama e intento dormirse lo más rápido posible, pero sintió como la chica lo abrazaba posando su cabeza en el pecho de el, este sentía el dulce aroma de los cabellos de Ukyo, estaba embriagado con ese aroma por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, la que sintió las manos del chico perdido sobre su cintura y decidió hablar

-Ryoga, te veo un poco inquieto

-Es por todo lo que ha pasado hoy

-Pero no tienes que ponerte así, ya paso todo, Ranma se esta recuperando bien, eso dijo el doctor

-Es que no es eso- y miro a la chica a los ojos -¿Crees que hacemos una bonita pareja?

-P…pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

-Es porque todas las personas que nos ven juntos piensan que tu y yo somos novios- dice muy sonrojado –Y quisiera saber algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu…sientes algo p…por…mi?- sacando a relucir su característica timidez

Esto puso muy triste a Ukyo, ya que creyó que no la escucho decirlo cuando Ryoga iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Ranma, que su confesión fue en vano

-Hoy en la tarde te dije algo para detenerte y no cometieras esa locura ¿lo oíste o no?

-Si, por lo mismo te lo pregunto ¿Era cierto o solo era para detenerme?

-Si-dijo muy sonrojada pero al estar con la cara baja el chico de la pañoleta no lo noto –Era cierto

-Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien sintiera una pizca de afecto por mi- pensó el chico

-Y tu? ¿Qué sientes por mi?- dijo la castaña

-Hoy conociste a Akane Tendo ¿Verdad?- dijo el chico seriamente

-Si ¿Qué hay con ella

-Antes de conocerte yo amaba a Akane y hubiera dado mi vida por ella

Esto puso aún más triste a la chica da la espátula la cual se volteo dándole la espalda al chico perdido

-La amas a ella ¿Cierto?

-…- Ryoga cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar

-Entonces si la amas, espero que sean muy felices- dijo aun dándole la espalda, en un llanto abundante pero silencioso

Un silencio se prolongo hasta que la chica se sentó en la cama escondiendo su rostro de la vista del chico de la pañoleta

-Ya no siento lo mismo por ella, eso lo comprobé cuando la vi cerca de Ranma. Tenia una sonrisa que solo el puede recibir de ella, antes sentía unos deseos incontrolables por romperle la cara a esa escoria cuando estaba al lado de Akane, pero hoy lo que me impulso fue hacerle pagar todo lo que te hizo a ti- dijo mirando la espalda de la chica

Esta por su parte sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza ya que el chico del colmillo no amaba a Akane

-Lo hizo por mi, lo hizo por mi- se repetía mentalmente muy emocionada

-Ahora amo a otra chica- dijo el chico con seguridad

-Entonces ¿Quién es?-dijo un poco asustada por la posible respuesta

-Te hare una confesión, veras, el día que nos conocimos en la playa cuando me dabas de comer, tu sonrisa me hacia sentir muy bien como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima y en la noche anterior al entrenamiento, me sentía muy extraño ya que pensaba que estaba sintiendo algo muy especial por un chico y creí que estaba mal, pero cuando supe que eras una chica ya no creí que me había enamorado de un chico, sino que me enamoré del ángel mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida

Estas palabras llenaron de un nuevo brillo los ojos de Ukyo y se volteo para darle un cara a cara a su amado

-Eso quiere decir que…- la chica callo al sentir los dedos de Ryoga en sus labios

-Ukyo, Te Amo- dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica

El chico perdido se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica de la espátula, el podía sentir el aliento agitado de la chica en sus labios. Ukyo cerro sus ojos al sentir tan cerca los labios de Ryoga y sin más se besaron. Un beso muy tierno ya que era el primer beso de ambos jóvenes, luego de un instante se separaron, la chica se recargo en el pecho del chico del colmillo y le dijo

-Ryoga yo también te amo

Y siguieron con otro beso más apasionado, como para demostrar cuanto era el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y así pasaron las primeras horas de la noche

-Ryoga ¿Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?- dijo la castaña

-Si, por supuesto, pero también tengo que hacer viajes de entrenamiento

-No importa, yo iré contigo adonde queras- dijo muy decidida

-Gracias, pero por el momento no tengo planeado hacer ningún viaje

-Entonces me ayudaras a comenzar con mi negocio?

-Por supuesto, pero estoy seguro que cuando Ranma se recupere querrá retarme a un duelo, tiene un gran orgullo y lo más importante es que yo no rechazaría un reto de un amigo

-¿Amigo?- dijo la chica confundida –Pero si hoy casi lo matas

-Es que en ese momento la furia me cegó, sobretodo por lo que le hizo a la mujer que amo

-Y siempre pelean?

-SI, aunque somos rivales yo lo considero un amigo y el a mi también, aunque nunca nos hemos dicho eso

-Vaya amistad entre ustedes- dijo sacándole la lengua con picardía –Ryoga, quiero pedirte otro favor

-Si, claro, dime

-Tu lo sabes bien, no me hagas decirlo

Y luego de pensarlo un par de segundos Ryoga sintió como un hilo de sangre se le escapaba por la nariz ante una picara sonrisa de Ukyo

Fin

Notas del autor: bueno espero que le haya gustado mi primer fic

La verdad se que me tarde una semana completa en realizarlo (eso incluye el borrador y lo escrito en el PC) hubiera demorado menos pero soy muy lento en la computadora

Algunas de las ideas de esta historia tienen un origen un poco tontas, como la idea de cuando Ryoga no tiene dinero y pelea contra Jack, la verdad es que Jack es mi perrito con las mismas características físicas mencionadas en la historia, el me saco del paso ya que no se me ocurría como Ryoga podía ganar algo de dinero y mi perro paso por mi pieza y me ilumino con esa idea

Quiero agradecer a Konni y a hitomi (al menos así aparecen) por mandarme mis primeros reviews, lo agradezco mucho ya que me inspiran a continuar con mas fics

Dentro de poco intentare subir mas fics sobre esta pareja tan peculiar asi que si te gusta esta pareja dentro de un tiempo encontraras algunos mas

No olviden dejar reviews sean buenos o insultos, todo sirve

Sin más me despido

Kyoga HK


End file.
